Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a pixel array of an image sensor, and more particularly, to a pixel array to which a high dynamic range and a white pixel are applied, and an image sensor including the same.
An image sensor for capturing an image and converting the captured image into an electrical signal is used for not only electronic devices for general customers, such as digital cameras, mobile phone cameras, and portable camcorders, but also cameras equipped in vehicles, security devices, robots, etc. The image sensor includes a pixel array, and each pixel included in the pixel array may include a light detection element. The light detection element may generate an electrical signal according to the intensity of absorbed light.
As an example of the image sensor, a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor has a pixel of which a size is continuously reduced in the related art. The reduction in the size of a pixel may cause deterioration in the performance thereof, and thus, a method for overcoming the performance deterioration is demanded. As another issue, a high dynamic range may be demanded to generate a fine image on either a dark screen or a bright screen, which is difficult to realize while maintaining resolution.